


Making paperwork more interesting

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Blue Balls, Blushing, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, Eye Sex, Freckles, Hand Kink, M/M, Paperwork, Romance, Scars, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship, Sexy, Vedran's Blue Shirt, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Union loved its paperwork, and sometimes it made a pleasant change from people trying to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making paperwork more interesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



The Union loved its paperwork, and sometimes it made a pleasant change from people trying to kill them. Aleyn's mind wasn't really on it today, but fortunately a lot of it he could complete by rote, so it didn't matter if he kept staring at Vedran instead. The shirt they'd chosen together that morning was the blue silk one that showed off the half-elf's slim arms and the little scattering of freckles on his shoulders, the ones he'd been kissing just a few hours ago... It was still hard to believe, but the smell of Vedran on his hands didn't lie.

Vedran was buried in his work, brow slightly furrowed, intent on his responsibilities, until he looked up for a second, caught Aleyn's gaze, and was suddenly held fast in those green eyes that matched the stone in the bracelet he was wearing. The sorcerer gave him a little smile and, subtly but quite deliberately, brought his fingers - the scarred hand, the one that had been wrapped around Vedran not long before - to his lips. Vedran smiled, blushing, and ducked his head, a little embarrassed but mostly pleased, and acutely aware of the ache that still lingered in his groin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
